


Happy Birthday

by Agents_of_Red_Room



Series: Universe 1 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers (2012), Stark Tower, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Team as Family, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, natasha's birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agents_of_Red_Room/pseuds/Agents_of_Red_Room
Summary: Natasha was planning on having a quite birthday celebration but the rest of the team have other ideas. But hey, what's the worst that can happen.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Universe 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day everyone. Hope you all had a good weekend. This is the first fic I have properly written so I'm sorry if it's bad. I've decided to start with a short series about Natasha's birthday at Avenger Tower, starting off with just the original team, though I may add more characters later. As I'm planning on adding Bucky in at some point, this fic is set in between CATWS and Age of Ultron but in a AU where SHIELD never fell. Sorry it's a bit short. Hope you enjoy.

Clint walked towards the elevator, parcel in hand, early that morning. After standing by the door for a few minutes, it opened to reveal the rest of the male Avenger stood nervously and silently, all holding parcels of different shapes and sizes. Except for Thor who, after struggling to use the wrapping paper for three hours, had decided to just bundle the present inside his cape instead. Clint stepped in, Tony pressed the button for Natasha's floor and the boys shared a look, knowing they were all probably going to die.

Two minutes later, they were all creeping quietly down the hallway towards Natasha's bedroom. Upon entry, Clint remembered that he had actually never been in the huge room before, other than when he was crawling through the vents above. He had been in everyone else's room a lot, in fact he was in Thor's and the Captain's everyday, having to explain ho to use the different settings on the shower, but never Natasha's. Now looking around, he found the room to be exactly as he expected: dark and sleek, with weapons strapped to every part of the wall. There was even a small waterfall, no doubt concealing a secret room behind it.

He wasn't sure how long they had been stood there awkwardly, in a small semi-circle around the bed. Nobody dared to make a sound that could wake the sleeping redhead. It had felt like hours, though it had probably only been a few minutes before Tony turned to Steve and, in the quietest voice possible, asked the question on everyone's lips: "Are we sure it's wise to sneak into the room of the world's greatest spy and assassin and then stand around their bed , at like four in the morning?" Steve bit his lip as Bruce spotted a small hand gun strapped to the bottom of the bedside table, so he walked over and took it, just incase things went south.

Tony let out a small sigh: Bruce never had been good at being quite and in his eagerness to get rid of the gun, had dropped it on the floor.

It had only been a small thud, but it was all she needed. In about half a second, the famous Black Widow had woken up, reached behind the bed's headboard, pulled out a Glock 26 that was hidden there, cocked it and had aimed it at the clumsy doctor. "What the hell is going on!" she yelled at her team mates, any potential sign of tiredness gone. "Happy Birthday" Clint said, meekly as he placed the gift on the floor and put his hands above his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, that turned out to be a lot shorter than I thought it was going to be. Hopefully, it wasn't to bad. Next chapter is opening the gifts. As I'm on half term, I'm hoping to be able to write and post it soon. Feel free to leave suggestions as what the gifts should be in the comments, I have ideas but I'm open to any better ones. Thank you for reading.


End file.
